Fences are used to enclose property and define the boundaries thereof. In addition, railings and banisters are provided within and around houses as a safety device to prevent individuals from falling from uneven floor levels and as an aid in climbing stairs. Furthermore, the more recent building codes require a minimal distance between the base of the post and the lowest railing that runs horizontally from one post to the next. The minimal distance therebetween prevents toddlers and small pets from slipping under the railing and falling.
Although the stricter building codes prevent injury to toddlers and small pets, it hinders installation of the unitary piece cover shoe of the prior art. As a result of the recent building codes, there is not enough room between the lowest railing and the mounting plate to allow the cover shoe to be slipped up the post far enough to allow screws or lag bolts to be driven into the mounting plate and into the floor. Usually, in the prior art, mounting plates are first attached to the floor, then a cover shoe is slipped onto a post, the post is then welded to the mounting plate while the cover shoe is precariously maintained above the welding site. After the welding is complete, the cover shoe is then lowered to enclose the junction between the mounting plate and the post. As can be ascertained from the description of the installation of the posts and mounting plates of the prior art, field welding provides a burn hazard to the installer. In addition, at the very least, field welding may cause damage to the floor of the building whereon the mounting plates are installed, and in the worst case scenario, start a fire.
The need for a cover shoe that can be affixed to the junction between a mounting plate and the base of a post, while eliminating the need for field welding, has not been addressed in the prior art. Post base covers have been addressed in the prior art which prevent water damage to the base of a wooden post as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,675 to Zuares. However, the post base cover of Zuares requires nailing of the cover to the post and is time consuming to install and cannot be used with metal posts. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,522 to Randolph, Jr. discloses a wooden post base cover that prevents damage to wooden posts as a result of yard maintenance tools. However, the Randolph post cover requires nailing or screwing of the cover to the post and is time consuming to install and cannot be used with metal posts. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,925 to Vargo also provides a post protector that is placed around the base of a post to prevent damage to the post. However, the protector of Vargo must be bolted to the ground and does not fully encompass the base of the post.
The prior art does not address the need for a cover shoe that can be applied to a post and mounting plate junction that eliminates the need for field welding. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of cover shoes that is simpler in both design and use, is more economical, sturdy, and efficient in its construction and use, and can quickly be installed and removed from a post and mounting plate junction while eliminating the need for field welding and the dangers associated therewith.